fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Serpens (DeathGr)
Serpens 'or otherwise known as '''The Serpent '''is a Silver Key Celestial Spirit who is in possession of Constantine Lightheart. He is considered the most agile among spirits. 'Appearance As his name suggests, Serpens is a serpent like spirit with mostly black body, but has several markings on it. He has yellow hexagon markings that run from its head to its tail, small yellow bumps where he touches the ground, and various purple scar-like marks. He has elongated red fangs that protrude from the upper jaw and fierce red eyes while the tail is partially red and has a blade-like shape 'Personality' Serpens takes great pride of being the fastest and most agile among the Celestial Spirits and has developed a king complex which is so great that even though he accepted Constantine as his master, he allows him to summon him only one day per week believing that a royalty should not be gazed upon by commoners so regurarly, even though Constantine is a noble. When in battle, he will always boast about his speed and how no one can hit hit him. 'Magic and Abilities' Immortality: 'As a Celestial Spirit Serpens can live forever unless he stays on the Human World for prolonged time. '''Immense Speed and Agility: '''Serpens trademark trait is his unimaginable speed, being able to avoid enemy attacks before they hit him with elegance and grace. Poison-Make '''Poison-Make '(ポイズン•メイク, Doku Meiku) a Caster Type Magic and a Subspecies Magic of both Molding Magic and Poison Magic that utilises the element of poison to create various structures and creatures for fighting or defense, '''all spells start with the command "Poison-Make:". This variant of Molding Magic is extremely powerful and has little to no weakness as each the spell has the exact balance of offense and defense due to the poison sometimes being corrosive which can only be achieved by the advanced users of this magic and sometimes the poison can even be fatal which can only be achieved by the grand-masters of this magic. Basic users of this magic can paralyse people at most. Serpens is an expert user of this magic, being able to create poison of varying effects like paralyzing poison, corrosive and lethal poison and he can also mix poisons together, mainly the first two while also being able to control the state of poison, unleashing it in liquid or smoke form. Spells Poison-Make: Armor: Serpens gathers magic energy in his mouth and releases a stream of liquid poison which envelops him. Said poison is corrosive, being able to burn one's hand with a mere touch through the bone and being able to corrode even stone easily. Poison-Make: Mist: '''Serpens gathers magic energy in his mouth and releases a purple smoke that makes those breathing it to be gradually paralyzed. It has been revealed that it doesn't even matter if those inside breath or not due to the poison entering through their body's pores. '''Poison-Make: Death Blade: Serpens gathers magic energy in his tail and encases it in a poisonous aura. Serpens usually utilizes lethal poison with it, combining it with his speed to land a sure kill hit. Poison-Make: Wave: Serpens gathers magic energy in his tail and slams it on the ground, releasing a wave of liquid poison that can have a random effect depending on what category he used. Poison-Make: Rain: Serpens gathers magic energy in his mouth and fires in the air a huge blob of corrosive poison which then explodes, raining a poison that burns through everything in the vicinity. Trivia *Serpens' appearance is based on the Pokemon Seviper *Serpens can cure others from poison via neutralizing it with his own. *He despises Ophiuchus greatly, waiting for her to do something in order to be banished from the Celestial Spirit World and become the top snake. Category:DeathGr Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Poison-Make User